Halo: Fall Of The Covenant
by Wilshire o'bloom
Summary: Six Years have past since the attck on Earth. The Master Cheif leads an attack on the covenant. Please R&R.
1. Proluge

A/N: I never got a Halo handbook so forgive me and correct me when I make mistakes. Thank you.  
  
Prologue: Six years have past since the Covenant attack upon earth. With the help of The Master Chief the Covenant were repelled. Having been able to hold off the Covenant for seven months, the UNSC forces were relieved by the arrival of other colonies forces. In one historic afternoon the newly created "Army" of Spartan SuperII soldiers descended on the Covenant forces. Lead by the Master Chief, this "Army" of two hundred crushed several enemy outposts over the next few months. They also succeeded in capturing a Covenant battle cruiser. Using the firing power of the cruiser they destroyed the remaining foe. Due to sever losses the UNSC was unable to launch a counter attack upon the Covenant home world. Instead they began to reclaim colonies lost during prior battles. The covenant, weakened and shaken by their defeat at earth, failed to hold the planets. Two years after the Covenant attack upon Earth, they launched another attack. Their assault was sloppy and easily repelled again. The once tiny "Army" of Spartan had risen to a full three hundred and eighty. The Covenant, fearing an assault upon their home world, attempted to draw UNSC forces away from their world. Using a series of hit and run attacks the Covenant destroyed several small outposts. Aggravated, the UNSC struck back at a major Covenant colony. This strike ended four months after it began, The Master Chief and his brethren rising victorious over the ruins. Clearly in panic the Covenant withdrew all forces to their homeland. Sensing the time was near the UNSC began to recruit. Three and a half years went by as both the Spartan and Marine forces swelled. On July Tenth the UNSC launched the eighteen gigantic command ships into space. Each contained one thousand Marines, three hundred Spartan, and hundreds of vehicles. Two months passed as they lumbered through space. Finally they reached their destination. The Lead Command ship, The MayFlower, launched its one nuclear missile. In minutes it hit and wiped the Covenant Capital from the planet. The Forces proceeded to land upon the surface. Due to Covenant counter attack only two thirds of the original attack force made it to the Surface. 


	2. Glossary

A/N: This Chapter Is a glossary of possible vehicles and weapons used in my story. Realize that these are made up and have nothing to do with the real Halo2. I have no Information on the outcome of Halo2 and there for have instead made up the history and new items.  
  
The Iron Centurion: The Main Character, Spartan Soldier.  
  
Hawk Jet: Human Flyer. The Hawk Jet needs only one man to pilot it. It can hold up to eight men. Has a machine gun and rocket launcher in the front. This flyer may only slightly hover, and has no reverse, strafe, or other function like the banshee. It is capable of deep space flight.  
  
Centipede Tank: Human Vehicle. The Tank has five sections, like that of a train. The main section controls and moves the tank and also has one gunner. All gunners stand half in, half out of the tank. All compartments following the forth hold four gunners, two on each side of the tank.  
  
Hound: Human Vehicle. A hound is motorbike, small and almost silent. It can hold one driver and a passenger. The driver not only controls the bike but also controls the front mounted gun. The passenger may fire his weapons to either side of him. He is placed directly behind the driver.  
  
Screamer: Covenant Flyer. A Screamer is shaped like crescent moon. The rider crouches with their feet near the points, the arc in front of them. The screamer is controlled by moving the control wheel (centered in the middle of the outer arc. It is raised by a flexible curved pole) to any side. They may also fire like a ghost. The Screamer is only capable of low- altitude flight.  
  
Flamer: Human Weapon. Flame thrower.  
  
Silenced Pistol: Human Weapon. Regular pistol but has a silencer for quick, noiseless kills.  
  
Fuel Rod Gun: Covenant Weapon. Used by the Hunters and some Grunts.  
  
Plasma Sword: Covenant Weapon. Used by Elites.  
  
BoneWraith: Covenant Vehicle. Larger Version of the Wraith Tank, this Vehicle has two gunners like a ghost, a plasma launcher like a banshee, and also fires the large Plasma mortars. 


	3. Strike

A/N: I decided to include new moves rumored to be in the next one. Also any idea's about new Vehicles/weapons. Tell me if you want me to use them. Don't forget to give me permission or I can't use 'em. Thanks,  
  
"Okay Marines, let's go on the double," yelled the sergeant. The frightened men of fire team Regan exited the Pelican. Three Spartan soldiers followed them. The tallest of the three strode forward, his assault rifle leveled in front of him.  
"Sir, ready to attack the covenant structure," a Marine yelled to The Iron Centurion. The Spartan nodded and signaled to the other two. Wordlessly they closed in with the Marines.  
The Covenant was ready for them. As the UNSC climbed the hill they were met with a volley of stationary-gun fire. The third Spartan put his weapon away and pulled a Sniper Rifle. The gunning stopped as the grunts fell dead.  
Fire team Regan charged forward, yelling encouragements to each other. The two Spartans not remaining behind rushed forward with the Marines. Grunts ran as the UNSC forces opened fire at them.  
"Iron Centurion," a commanding voice echoed. "I need you to secure the area so that we may set up camp." He nodded and answered a quick "Yes."  
He ran forward and bunted a Jackal. It fell forward and it's shield deactivated. He smiled inside his helmet before emptying a clip into the mass of grunts. One yelled, "Get down" and carelessly tossed a grenade. It missed the Iron Centurion, causing them to panic even more.  
"Rwort rwort," sounded and Elite as it jumped into view. It's blue armor wasn't enough as The Iron Centurion switched to the flamer and engulfed it. The Elite withered in pain and managed a few shots of its own.  
The Iron Centurion swung the flamer, cuffing the Elite upside the head and spraying purplish blue blood. The Elite gave a low moan as it slide to the ground, dead.  
"That's the last of them," a Marine said as he reloaded his weapon. The Iron Centurion took the opportunity and did so as well.  
"Dropship coming in," another yelled a second later. Iron Centurion hopped into a Stationary Gun. His face was impassive behind the glass of his visor.  
"Ahh!" a man yelled. "That burns." He clutched his side were he had been hit. Iron Centurion ignored him as he focused on the ship. He waited for the flaps to open before he fired. The grunts ahead fell face first, blue paste splashing the ground.  
A screeching howl reached his ears as a Banshee closed in. He turned to gun and was knocked aside as a green projectile flipped the gun. A Marine cried out as it landed and killed him.  
The banshee flew low, hoping to crush any in its path. Unexpectedly the second Spartan jumped. Latching on, he fired into the banshee control area. The Elite yelled in terror as the rounds passed his shield and ruined his body.  
The Spartan leapt into the Banshee and managed to pilot it. Pulling it up from a crash, he spun it around to assault any other covenant.  
"Another Dropship," a Marine informed them. Iron Centurion turned and flipped the gunner. He entered it again and spun to face the threat. He blasted an exiting Jackal and then Grunt.  
"Sir," the Banshee flying Spartan said via com-link. "I have been engaged and request back up. I repeat I have been engaged by two Screamers and a Banshee."  
"Understood," said the sniping Spartan. He scanned the area and attempted to dislodge a Screamer riding Elite.  
Iron Centurion continued to gun. He still had a to clear the area before The Mayflower could land.  
"Four WraithBones coming in," A Marine shouted. The Iron Centurion gazed at them. He knew he didn't have enough firepower. He exited the gunner and thought. Waiting for the right moment, he knocked a Screamer rider from his seat and jumped on it instead.  
The first tank exploded as the Banshee riding Spartan smashed two plasma missiles into it. The Iron Centurion sighed in relief. He circled a second tank as the two others pulverized the remaining Marines.  
The tank exploded as Iron Centurion pulled his wounded Screamer away. He abandoned the smoking Vehicle and tried to assault the tank on foot. His shield lowered as the incoming fire took it out in chunks.  
"Sir, look out," the Banshee flying Spartan yelled. Iron Centurion looked up to see the WraithBone target him with its plasma mortar. The banshee hissed as it flew, its badly damaged engine whining with the effort. It collided with the tank, the detonation killing both the Spartan and the WraithBone.  
The Iron Centurion screamed silently as his brethren was killed. He quickly tossed his fragmentation grenades at the remaining tank. It bucked as the first blew, began to smoke after the second, and flew to pieces after the last.  
"Area secure," he said. He quickly calculated the casualties. Of the ten Marines and three Spartans, only two of each remained. "We have suffered seventy percent causalities."  
  
The area around the structure was soon cleared, allowing the Mayflower to land, as well as several other ships. General Korschev stepped out from the ship, planting the UNSC flag into the soil.  
"This land is claimed for the UNSC," he yelled. 


	4. AntiOrbital cannon

The Iron Centurion checked his ammo counter for both weapons. They were full, good. He watched from the Pelican rear bay as lush grassland leapt bellow, and a trail of dust rose form the six Warthogs.  
Seven SPARTANs and twenty marines consisted the task force. Their mission: Neutralize the Covenant Anti-Orbital cannon. This machine was giving the unlanded fleet hell. The Iron Centurion raised an eye brow under his helmet, watching the UNSC flag flying high from the passanger seat of a Warthog.  
"Heads up marines, incoming Covenant flyers," the pilot called. "This may get rough!" the Marines in Pelican let out cries like, "Oh man," and "This is great!"  
Four screamers roared over the horizon, followed by six Banshees. The Iron Centurion grimaced as the plasma fire slammed into the Pelican.  
The Covenant raced closer, ready to pass and turn. The Iron Centurion jumped, landed with a thud on a Banshee, and removed the pilot.  
Within seconds he was engaged in a dogfight. Plasma and bullets rippled the air, tearing down friend and foe alike.  
The banshee was smoking, and ready to exploded. With a frown and a quick calculation The Iron Centurion fell from the Banshee. His plumet lasted three seconds.  
The Screamer he had caught swung suddenly, surprised by its new burden. The Elite on it tumbled from his perch, smashing into the ground seconds before the Warthog rolled over him.  
The Centurion struggled to pull himself up, but failed. With another calculation he leaned what wait he could forward. The Screamer hurtled down at a slant, coming towards the ground.  
Running up alongside of a gunnerless Warthog he jumped, caught the side and pulled himself into the Gunner position.  
"Show off!" the driver yelled through the comlink. The Centurion smiled. "Forget about calling you the Iron Centurion, call you the Flash Person." The driver continued.  
"Shut up and drive Private," he told the Spartan. The person complied with out another world.  
"Bravo 5, drop altitiude, that Anti-Orbital cannon has you in its sights, I repeat, drop altitude." The Radio blarred.  
"I... hear you... radio di... been damaged..." was the Pelicans reply. The Centurion spun about, noticing the destroyed radio dish atop the Pelican.  
"Private, get me in firing range of that straffing Banshee," The Centurion called. The Warthog gunned forward. Taking his time the Centurion placed a barrage of shells into the Banshee.  
It dropped like a stone, only to be nicked by the the anti orbital cannon. The Plasma shot destroyed itself and the Banshee in a green flare.  
The Pelican dropped altitude within seconds. The Iron centurion noted it was out of harms way, and then continued to gun.  
  
The Anti-Orbital cannon was silent, all its inhabitants preparing their defense. The Iron Centurion laughed to himself.  
"JackHammer rockets, fire," he commanded. The shots killed several grunts and and an Elite. The marines charged, and moped the survivors up. The Spartans charged forward as well.  
"Area clear," a marine yelled. He then screamed as a Hunter killed him. The hunters bond brother ran forward and was hit with a Rocket.  
The Iron Centurion caught the flag as it flew form the dead man's hand. Twirling it with a florish he rammed it through the Other Hunters body, and then planted it, Hunter and all, in the ground.  
"Show Off!" 


	5. Valley Alpha

"Private, look out," Sergant Kerry called. The man in question leapt to the side, dodging a grenade launched at him. Kerry lifted his rifle and blew a hole through the grunt.  
"Thanks sarge," the marine yelled above the racket of the explosion. Kerry nodded and continued to fire.  
"just keep those eyes peeled Marine, I might not be their next time," Kerry replied. "Now come on, we have to look good when that Pelican comes with reinforcements."  
"We could use twenty more men," The Marine said with a sigh. "These covenant have us pinned with all those damn Vechiles of theirs."  
"We're only getting four men," Kerry called. The Marine turned pale, which caused Kerry to laugh.  
The low whine of the Pelican's engines annouced its arrival. It flew toward the back line of the marines. It passed them and then made a U-turn. Engines roared as four Hounds leapt from the back. they landed with a thud by the Marines.  
Kerry heard a marine let out a low whistle as the Spartans brought them to a halt near there position. Kerry lead his small squad, making sure the four most wounded marines took the back seat of a hound.  
"Who's in charge here," The tallest Spartan called. Kerry raised his hand and gave a quick "I sir."  
The Spartan nodded and gunned the engine. The Marine Behind him let out a loud whoop and aimed his weapon.  
  
The Iron Centurion smashed the large tire of the Hound int a grunt. The little thing's breathing appuratis cracked, spewing methane over the ground. The Marine behind him yelled in delight and put a few bullets in the dead thing.  
The Centurion pulled the trigger on his front gun, peppering a nearby Ghost with holes. The Marine aimed and fired at a straffing banshee above them. He gave a yell as a bolt hit him, nocking him off the bike.  
The Centurion groaned, spun the bike in a half circle, and roared forward. The wounded marine lifted himself into a sitting position, wincing as he felt his broken leg. The Iron Centurion watched the ghost nearby line up to crush the downed marine.  
The Hound whined with effort as he pressed the pedal to the metal. A quick calculation made the Centurion grimace beneath the helmet. Another one gave him an idea. The Spartan lashed out with an arm, grabbed the fin of the Ghost, and swung it over his head. The Pilot screamed in anger as he came tumbling out in front of th Hound. His head was smashed as the tires rolled over it.  
The Iron Centurion scooped up the marine and placed him in back. The marine gave a whoop of relief, and fainted.  
  
"Valley Alpha clear, bring in that convoy," Sargeant Parkson's COM blared. "And save me a nice cozy pelican, Kerry out."  
"Roger that, All vechiles move double time," Parkson called. "The Covenant are having a party, so lets crash it."  
"Sounds good to me, so weres my party hat," a Marine yelled as he gunned the Warthog. Parkson laughed and got in the Passanger seat.  
"I'll get you one as soon as I find it," Parkson answered. "No move this tub, Marine." The Warthog jolted forward.  
  
"How much fire power are we talkin' here," Kerry asked the Spartan. The Iron Centurion turned to the Sargeant, his visor reflecting the slowly sinking sun.  
"Five hundred marines, thirty Spartans, fifty Warthogs, ten Scorpions, hundred hounds, and five Centipede tanks," The Iron Centurion answered. Kerry let out a low whistle.  
"That's just the ground troops," Petty Officer Sargeant Mandible commented. The Iron centurion nodded at his fellow Spartan. "Command called in Thirty Hawks and fifteen Pelicans."  
"Marines, get ready for a long night," Kerry called 


End file.
